Our Presious Day
by Poxifill
Summary: What happens when kids are kidnapped and worry about their parents. Sorry if its Vague my first story.


"Hey Spike! How's babycakes coming?" Wordy asked as he watched Spike maneuver the bomb-defusing robot. "Just working on-." "Team one hot call! 911 operator says that a girl who identified herself as Daphne Roland, says that a strange man pulled her out of her bed early this morning. She says that the mother was nowhere to be fond." Winnie addressed as Greg walked up to the desk in full gear. "Ok do we have an address?" "Yes, the call was received on 113 Broadview Ave." "Thanks Winnie feed us the rest on the fly." He said as he and Ed moved towards the SUVs.

Ten minutes later all three of the SUVs, including the mobile command truck, came to a stop affront the address that Winnie had given them. There was only one car there. "Ok team, girl said there was no sight of the mother. Let's keep a look out for anything suspicious." Ed stated as everyone pulled their gear out of the back of the SUVs. "Jules sierra one, Sam, Wordy lets find ears and eyes in. Boss lets see if we can talk this guy down. Spike see if we can get more information on these people." "Let's keep the peace!" Greg stated as everyone hurried off to their posts.

Inside a very agitated man sat with a knife to his right and a gun to his left. "Why? Why did you have to call Shelly? Damn it! Now we will have cops crawling all over us. Is that what you want Daphne? Huh? Is it?" he said as he went to a window. He turned around and looked at the frightened girl. You don't remember me do you?" he made his way over to her. "Where is my mom? Please."

Just then a younger man made his way up the stairs. "Josh! Josh why are you here? Where is my mom? Is she ok?" she asked her voice quivered as she spoke. "Shut up! You brought this to yourself and now your mother has paid." "_SHHHIIITTTT_. COPS EVERYWHERE!" the Josh said.

The older man walked to were he was and looked out the window. "Damn it Daphne." He said under his breath.

Just then the phone rang. Josh went over to look at the I.D. which said restricted. "Should I answer it?" he asked. "Yes. Tell them we want a car or she dies." He said as he looked at the girl. "H…Hello?" josh asked nervously. "Hello, my name is Sergeant Greg Parker I am with the Strategic Response Unit. How is everything going in there?" "G…good. We want a car or Daphne dies." He said as he hung up. "Good job Josh! You're learning fast. Let's keep it up!" he said as he patted him on the back.

"Boss we have eyes in." Wordy said as his voice cracked in the earphones of his teammates. "Good. Spike how we coming?" he responded as he made his way into truck. "Good boss, I have names of everyone. The man to the right is Peter Mosey, 31. ; It says here that he was married to a Dianna Roland. That must be the mom. But after Daphne was born they got a divorce. The second subject is Josh

Carmichael. Boy does he have a rep. sheet too. Disorderly conduct, assault, assault with a gun…. The list goes on and on. Boss, get this Josh is Daphne's boyfriend. There are many pictures of them together. Then there's Daphne, 15. She is as clean as a whistle." "Ok thanks Spike!" he smiled and walked back outside. "New plan guys Jules find a perch. Wordy, Sam go join Ed lets get this under control before it escalates."

Five minutes later Jules and Sam were in a clear view of the suspects. Jules was perched on top of the building across the streets while Sam perched himself on top of one of the black SUVs.

"Boss, don't like were this is going look they are escalating." Ed said. "Neither do I, let's keep it less lethal if we can. Wait for my ok I am coming." Greg said as he jogged over to the men waiting by the door. 3.2.1. Bam the door opened and the subjects froze in mid thought. Daphne was all scratched up. "Help, Help, Where is my mom? Please you have to help me." She sobbed as Wordy took her into his arms trying to calm her down while Sam and Ed handcuffed the subjects. Greg walked over to her and asked "when did you last see her?" "Downstairs last night. I haven't been down there yet today." He nodded "Ok Wordy have uniforms take her to get checked out. Then meet me back here." Wordy hurried off with the uniforms. Five minutes later he walked back through the door along with Spike. They headed towards the door when they heard a bang. They paused to look when it happened again. They turned on their heels and walked towards the closet door. When they opened it they saw a girl in her mid 30s taped and bounded. They let her free when she started talking "My daughter where-" Greg cut her off "she is safe why don't you go see her?"


End file.
